1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to providing outdoor pets with a comfortable shelter during the winter weather. Pets age similarly to people. For example, arthritis is relatively common in canines and humans as they age. Cold weather tends to bring on the aches and pains associated with arthritis. As humans, we are able to adjust thermostats, add additional layers of clothing, take hot baths or whirlpools, apply ointments, etc., while an aged pet may only have the choice of lying there in the cold.
2. Related Art
Many ideas have surfaced and have been patented in concern of our outdoor pets. As with many inventions, they contain advantages and disadvantages according to the means of providing their application. Several patents are for electric heating type pads. U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,209 issued to Reusche, teaches that electric pads tend to create hot spots which are areas of localized heat which can expose the pet to possible burns as well as the possibility of electrical fires due to these pads getting hot and owners adding additional bedding to keep the animal warm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,349 issued to Carlin for an anabolic recovery heating unit for small animals, addresses the hot spot issues associated with the electric type animal pads. U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,214, issued to Cunningham, teaches about the dangers of the animal chewing or clawing anything in their environment. The electric pad, its controls and its wiring are dangerous for the animal's normally harmless chewing which could result in electrocution or fire. Cunningham further points out that flexible vinyl bladders may easily be punctured by tooth or claw with disastrous results is a primary criticism of pet water beds, and a secondary criticism is the fact that the motion of flexible water support which humans find so comforting is usually unacceptable to an animal. U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,487B1 issued to Owen, addresses the electrocution concern by using a step down transformer to minimize the amount of shock to the animal. Owen further reduces the temperature and allows for owner temperature regulation by placing the heating element under different layers of the foam material to eliminate the need of a thermostat. Precise temperature regulation of an electric pad is an issue which is complicated with the existence of possible hot spots, and is further complicated by the innate nature of the pets to chew and claw things.
Even with the inherent temperature regulation problems (hot spots) and the inherent electrically-associated risks to the pet, they are primarily the only heating system manufactured and marketed to the typical pet owner for their pet.